


Dormiens Feles

by ace_of_dragons, Savvy_spqr



Category: Sharp Zero (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: Lingua latina
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_of_dragons/pseuds/ace_of_dragons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvy_spqr/pseuds/Savvy_spqr
Summary: :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Daniel ianuam aperit, et villa Ellioti intrat. Elliot Danielem intraventem nonaudit, quam ob rem non expergiscitur. Danny ambulans mediano, quaerens Elliot, et subito, Elliotem post sponda videt.  
Modo Ouranorum, elliot in solis lumine somno opressit. Daniel stat, miratus est, et spectat Elliotem instructa est capillis mollis et auribus felis et atrum. Cordem Danieli displodet amore. Daniel faciem rubrum est, simile tomata.  
Daniel ad Elliot lente ambulat, et distende manus. Daniel guadens tangit capillos Ellioti manu. Elliot suus curibus et brachiis nervos distendet, sed non expergisgitur. Quam ob rem Daniel cubat prope Elliotem. Solis lumine in oculos Danieli est, et callidus est, sed flocci non facit. Laetus est.  
Post brevi temorem, Danielem somno opressus est cum Elliot. Sol move ex fenestra et Elliot expergiscitur et conatur move, sed non potest quod captus est in Danieli brachiis. Elliot spectat Danieli dormientem faciem amans, et claudet oculos somno opressens.  
Post multas horas, Marcus villam intrat, et Daniel et Elliot videt. Marcus confusus est sed quod flocci non facit, eus intrat suum cubiculum.

**Author's Note:**

> If you put this through google translate it's hilarious but not entirely accurate.  
> This may be edited after going through our latin teacher, and we will put up an english translation at some point.


End file.
